Broken Puppet
by le-lavi49
Summary: Lavi just think that Allen cute and adorable when he suddenly... Lavi x Allen... RnR...
1. Chapter 1

**Broken Puppet**

**By: Riku**

**Edited: 963Q**

**A/N: I just own the plot, I don't have the characters and the story…**

As the usual thing, in the afternoon while there was no mission given to him. Lavi, the red colored hair man, was sitting on the chair at the headquarters' library. Next to him, there were many books, being… like a mountain. Why did he want to read so many books? Of course, to became a Bookman, to record ancients or incidents that were happening in the world.

"Umm, where is the book? I've been reading half of the books that were restored here and I don't even find 'that' book." Lavi stressed, actually, he might need help from someone. But they were too busy to help him, and he had no choice besides to find it himself.

Then, he started collected some more books to read after placing back the books that he had read. He took a book, "Broken Doll", that was the title. It told the readers about a little girl, which had been forced to do some hard works everyday by her foster parents. There was a sentence that made Lavi stopped turn the page for a while, "I'm working like a doll, I can't escape from the fate, no matter how hard I'm trying to escape from it. I started thinking that they were controlling me, yes, just like that puppet show from the street, being controlled. Never move with their own will, but move with their master's will."

Then, he turned the page, reading the next sentence, "Why? It's like I never been able to refuse, just keep on accepting and do what they want. Never been able to do something at my own will, it had began when I born into this world. I don't want to live… I'm alone… here, in this world…" "Cih!! This is not 'that' book too." Lavi threw the book to the door, and started to read other book.

Then, Allen opened the door. He was going to return the book that he borrowed six days ago, he had finished reading it.

"Owh, Lavi. You're here, what are you doing?"

"Can't you see? I was reading some books. Ah, and lock the door. So, what are you doing here?"

"Return a book, I had finished reading it." Allen showed the book that he was going to return, then sat on the chair at Lavi's right. "Hey, aren't you going to return a book? So, why do you sit beside me?"

"Because you looked busy. Do you want to find something? Want me to help?" Surprised by the 'help' words, Lavi eyes were glowing,

"Yo…You're going to help me? Aren't you busy?"

"No, I'm not. I had sleeping all day after coming back from that though mission yesterday, so I'm full of energy. Besides, I'll be grateful to help you." Allen smiled, he really was full of energy after sleeping for about 17 hours started from yesterday night, then woke up, ate breakfast, and went to the library. So, he was just waked up 1-2 hours ago.

"Then, I'll be grateful to accept your help. I was searching the history of the black magic, I heard that it was just released one week ago." "Black magic… ano… that was…" Allen was sweating, "What? Do you know something? Tell me." "Umm, the book that I was going to return, it's about the black magic and was just released one week ago. So…" Allen showed the book again, then grabbed by Lavi to checked it. He opened the book and turn it fast, "I… I have been searching this book for five days!! And, the fact is… it's being borrowed by someone!!! Arghh!! It's wasting my time…"

"Ahahaha, gomenasai. I thought that that was interesting, this book was being bought by Lenalee when she was on her way to went home, and when Lenalee gave this book to the library, I borrowed it." "WTF?! Hahh, at least, I found it. That Komui!! He said that the book was in the library and didn't say a thing that it was being borrowed by someone."

Allen, tried to comfort Lavi, he was stressed out. "But, I returned it. So you can read it now, right? Don't get angry like that."

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks." Allen smiled again, giving his best, warm, gentle smile. "You're welcome. And, what is this book? Why it is on the floor?" Lavi saw the title, and it was the book that he threw before.

"Actually, I threw it. But, when did you take that book? I don't see it."

"When I came in, I took it. You're too focused, so you don't realize." "Oh, I see. Haha, that's just the way."

"Lavi, why did you threw it?" "That's not necessary. You don't need to know." "Eeeh, come on. You can tell me…" Allen started to read the book, opened each page. "Hey!! Why did you read it?!" Fiercely grab the book from Allen's hand, and of course, made Allen surprised. "I just wanted to read that book, trying to know what the story is about. Why did you getting emotional suddenly? You don't like I'm reading it? Or you don't like that book?"

"Uhh…I don't like this book, yet I don't like you read it too!!"

"Tell me why."

"It's… because… it's telling about being controlled by someone. Telling about can't make any decisions at her own will, just like a… puppet. It was the same for me… like I don't have any decision to live. I just live to become a Bookman, my heart's hurt when I read that. I… just… don't know."

Lavi is suddenly quiet, it was unusual for him to act like that. He was very cheerful, likes to make some jokes, and a mood-maker. Allen realized that and tried to comfort Lavi, "Hey, it's okay. I think that's okay to become a Bookman, which is not bad. And, you're always proud about it right?"

"But… I… don't even know if I was happy, I joined The Black Order just to record the history."

"So? Even if it's true, you're still my friend."

"No…no, I'm alone… I don't know when, but I will leave you all. Just like that book said, I'm all alone…" Lavi scared, he was confused, his body was tremble. "If you going to leave, I'll stop you. You're my friend!! And, above all, you're not alone. So, don't think like that. Please…"

"Allen… you… don't want me to leave?"

"Of course!! Even if, you are going to leave, I'll come with you, so you're not alone. Okay? So, cheer up." While saying that, Allen hugged Lavi, made sure he didn't tremble and scared anymore. Lavi didn't refuse and he hugged Allen too. He felt warm, and thanks to Allen's comfort, he didn't scared anymore.

"Allen, thanks."

"Yeah, you're welcome…" they softly talking each other, giving thanks. They released their hugging then neatly sit on the chair. Lavi's face was turned red, and then suddenly, he stood up. Touching Allen's cheek gently and patted his head just like a puppy. After that, he closed his face to Allen's forehead, then kiss it. "Thank you very much… for comforting me."

"Ng, it's okay…" _I want to ask, what is he doing to me now?!!_ after gave the most gentle kiss to Allen's forehead, his lips is heading towards Allen's and then began to pressed his mouth to Allen's. Kissed him gently like he did before…

Allen began to struggle, refusing Lavi's kiss. "Wait… Lavi. What are you doing?" Realized what just he did to the poor, white colored hair boy, he shocked then jumped out.

"A… ah… what just did I do?!"

"Hey, that's my line!"

"Oh, shit I… umm, sorry! Just… forget it!! Okay?! Bye!!" Lavi was running, went straight out from the library, left Allen alone. _Did he got a hit on his head? So, why, did he do such thing to me? Did he… a gay?! Anyway, I've got to ask him tomorrow. Now is not the time._

Lavi went to his room, locked the door and sat on the bedroom. He was thinking, muttering to himself, "Oh shit!! What the hell?! Why did I kiss him, and why I think that he was so cute?! Oh my God, this cannot be happen… but, he was… very cute back then…" He needs some refreshing, and luckily, there are so many books that had been stocked. Then, he started to read it all, just to forget what he just did before in the library. But, he can't concentrate, he kept remember the incident. So, he went to the training room. "Maybe I can forget it with some training. And, one thing… I'm not a gay!!! Ahh, but he was so cute just like a puppy. His round and watery eyes, his white and smooth face, his smooth skin, and… Ahh, no!! No!! Stay focused and control yourself Lavi. You can forget it. Come on…" It's seems that he will never forget the incidents, and it's no use to doing something like that. He was… hopeless…

Five days had passed, Allen was filled with angry feelings. Yeah, and it was, of course, Lavi's fault for avoiding him in this past five days. Then, he sat in the cafeteria, ordered some food, or… not some, but many. He ordered 45 buns of dinner roll, then 21 portions of beefsteak, 10 milk shakes, 55 glass of ice cream, and many more. After that he went back to his room, still angry for what happened between him and Lavi. He sat on his bed and then started thinking to search for a conclusion, and he didn't find it, besides, it made him dizzy.

Allen decided to take a walk around the headquarters, then, he passed Lavi's room. "Umm, if I'm not wrong, Lavi's room is here. So, let's see… umm, hmm… ahh!! If he kept avoiding me like that, I will never get a chance to ask him. So, let's see if he is in his room now." Then, Allen knocked the door, but no reaction, there was no one opening the door. He knocked it again and got the same reaction, then he did it over and over again. But the reaction was always the same, he got pissed of, "Maybe he's not in his room now, I'll come back again."

He turned his body back and then started to take a walk like he was planned before, and then, there's a man, wearing a bandana, stood right in front of him. "A… Allen… wh-what are you doing in front of my room? Eh, umm, ma-maybe I should go now. Hehe, bye." When Lavi went away, Allen started to speak, "If you leave now I will break the floor and tell Komui that you do that for some purpose, then I will mess your room too. After that, burn all the books that you have and told the librarian to not let you borrow or even read books in the library. How's that?" Lavi stopped walking, "A-are… are you serious about this?" "Of course, but if I can ask something to you then I will not do it." Allen said with confidence, making Lavi cold-sweated.

Then, he invited Allen to come to his room. Told him to sit on the bed while he sat on the chair, and started asking what Allen wanted to ask. Then Allen started, "Well, I was wondering. I really, really, really want to know. The reason of what you did to me five days ago." "I told you to just forget it right? Why do you still remembering that accidents?" The white hair boy started to angry,

"I can't forget such thing!! And I bet you can't forget it to right?! That was the reason why you keep avoiding me. Tell me now!!"

"It-it's because… umm, how I should say this? When you comforting me, I feel very relieved. Then I hugged you, patted and kiss your forehead because I was very happy. And… uh…" Lavi's face was turning red, he was quiet suddenly.

Allen's got impatience, "and… what?! Hurry up and tell me… I'm waiting…"

"Actually, that time after I kissed your forehead then looked into your face, I felt that your face was very cute. Then… it happen, I kissed you." Lavi's face turned redder, like a volcano that can burst anytime.

Then, Allen shocked, he stood up and said, "It's… because of my face?! You think that my face is cute… You know… I" "Actually, now, I think that your face is very cute too. Since I kissed you, I can't saw you, if I saw you, I really want to kiss you again. I don't know why, but I want to. So, umm, if you didn't like it, please go out. I'm afraid that I will do something horrible like that again." But, Allen didn't go out. He just sat on the bed, doing anything. "Why you didn't go out? What if I…" Allen cut Lavi's line and began to speak, "Stupid. I think that… you… love me. And, because of that accident, my heart's beating too. So, I think that… umm, maybe we can getting along." Lavi was speechless, he was totally clueless, and he didn't think that Allen like him too. Then, he stood up, walked towards Allen and sat on the bed too, besides Allen.

"Then, I don't have to hold back anymore. Right?" said Lavi to Allen. "What do you mean?" Right after Allen finished talking, Lavi touched his cheek, and kissed him, directly on the mouth, made Allen surprised and struggled. Lavi stopped the kiss and asked, "You don't want me to kiss you?" "No, it's not that. But, you're to hurry and there's no warning too. Actually, I embarrassed…" Allen's turn, his face was becoming red too. Then, Lavi smiled, and started to kiss Allen again, but this time, slower than before. He kissed Allen softly, then started to pull him and made him lay on the bed, while he kissed Allen. He kissed Allen's soft lips again, and he was going deeper, he used his tongue. Allen started to moaned, "Nnnh, unnhhnn." Lavi wasn't going to stop now. He was enjoying it, and he even liked it.

He stopped it a while then asked Allen, "Do you like it? Want some more?" Allen nodded slowly, made Lavi kiss Allen again. It was very passionate kiss, they felt hot as they were burning now. Then, Lavi started to kiss Allen's neck then lick it and began to suck it until it was turning red. Allen moaned again when Lavi sucked his neck again, "Ahhh… La….vi. Sto….p… ahhhh…." Lavi didin't stop, he even sucking it deeper, then he opened all the buttons at Allen's cloth started to licking, making traces on all over Allen's body. Just like a sign button that Allen was Lavi's. Then, Allen moaned again, again and again while Lavi tasted his body and making traces with his tongue.

Then, Lavi was about to take off Allen's trousers until Allen kick the half-naked boy who wore a bandana. He fell to the floor and being yelled by Allen, "What do you think you're doing?! And, where are you going to touch?!" "Ouch, that's hurt. You don't have to do that right? And, I thought you want to do some more." Allen grabbed the pillow and throw it to Lavi, "Hell no!! It's too fast!! You perverted scum!! I preferred to kiss you, nothing else more to do!" "I think you're ready, so I was going to do it. I'm sorry…" Felt like he's the only one, who guilty, he said, "Umm, it's okay. Actually, you can do it. But not now, I'm not ready yet. But, I'm okay if you want to kiss or hug me." Lavi was lightened, he was very happy, "Then can I kiss you whenever I want?" "Of course, but don't kiss me recklessly. I like softer way, and… umm… if I want to do more, can I just tell you?" Allen's face began turning red again, Lavi saw it then started to pat Allen's head. "Okay, just let me now. I'll be waiting for you. And, I-love-you, it's your turn, say it to me. I really want to hear it." "Umm, I… lo…lo…lov…love…I love… y…you."

"I love you too. Umm, so, want to go out? Like walking to the town?" Lavi offered and Allen answered, "That's great. Umm, are you still scared that you are alone?" "As long I have you, I'm not alone. After all, you're going to always be with me right? Always in my side… If you do that, I will do the same to you too." Lavi tied his cloth's button and smiled while asking Allen. "That's good. I will always be in your side. So, don't make such a scary face like before, okay?" Lavi nodded, still smiling. He was very happy to know that he wasn't alone like he thought before, and he knew that he could move like he wanted. And, he even had someone that will be always by his side. After all, he was… not a… broken puppet or a puppet…

**A/N: Yeah that was great. Actually, I wanted to make them do some more. But, it's still too early for them. So, just wait until I make the next chapter… Don't forget to add some comments about this story, kay? I'd like to see it…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Broken Puppet (Ch. 2)**

**By: Riku**

**Edited: 963Q**

**A/N: I don't own DGM no matter how much I wanted it. I just own this plot.**

It had been one week for Lavi and Allen after that incident, it was the cause why they can going out now.

They were sitting in the chair at the cafeteria, enjoying their lunch together. As usual, Lavi was shock to see Allen's portion. It was not for human to eat because it was high, just like a food mountain.

But, Lavi smiled at Allen. He smiled very gently then asked Allen, "Allen, you sure like to eat, aren't you?"

Allen stopped eating, then replied Lavi, "Yeah, I like to eat. It's because my innocents was a parasite-type, are you forget?" Then, he opened his mouth to fill some more food.

"Oh, yeah that's right. Hmm, you're very cute…" Lavi eat his food again, tried to finish it as fast as he can.

Allen, who was already, finished his lunch sweep his mouth with a handkerchief. Then covered his face that was blushing because those words that slipped from Lavi's mouth.

"Whoaa, you're fast. Umm, why are you doing with that handkerchief?" He was curious, then quickly finished his food. After he finished it, he moved his hand to Allen's face. He reached the handkerchief and pulled it until he could see Allen's face again.

Allen was embarrassed, then he trying too take the handkerchief back. But Lavi threw the handkerchief, "Lavi!!! Give me back my handkerchief!!"

"I don't want. I like it when you're blushing, it's cuter." Lavi grinned.

"Lavi… stop teasing me. Umm, anyway… where do you want to go after this?" Allen was blushing again. Then tried to make up a conversation.

Lavi stood up, he grab Allen's hand. "To the Bookman's Library, want to come?"

"Ehh?! But, I heard that there is no one allowed entering it. Why do you suddenly inviting me?" Allen tried to release his hand.

"Don't worry, Bookman isn't here. He has a mission at China for three days, so it's okay if I bring you with me. Besides, Headquarters' library is too boring if there's no new book. Don't you agree?"

"O… okay, I'll come with you. But if I ended up messing the library, don't hesitate to kick me out." Allen agreed to go to the Bookman's library.

Lavi nodded, symbolizing that he understood. Then, he ran to the library while holding Allen's arm. Made Allen shouted all the way to the library. When they arrived in front of the door, Allen was losing his breath. He breathed heavily, not because of the tiredness. But, he was shouting all the way to the library made he lost his breath. They went in, then locked the door. Lavi began to pick some books from the shelf and the sat in the floor, he called Allen to sit beside him.

Allen do what Lavi said, he sat beside Lavi. "It is huge!! I've never seen so many books like this before. Have you read all of this?"

Lavi laughed, "Hahahaha, yes I have. I love to read!! It makes my dream to become a Bookman is getting closer."

"It's good to have a dream." Allen smiled, then he began to pick some books from the shelf too. He wanted to read some rare books that have been stored there.

They were quietly reading the book, they enjoyed it and didn't realize that a hour had passed. Then, suddenly Allen asked a question.

"Lavi… may I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead." The redhead was curious about Allen's question.

"Your face is all gloomy and looks like you have a bad mood when I want to return the book I borrowed to the library back then and I know it was because of the book about a puppet that you read by accidents. But, is it true that to become a bookman you must be alone?"

Lavi quieted for a while, then began to speak, "Yeah, it's been like that. Must left all behind, can't make any attachment with somebody, even it means that I must be all alone."

"But, can't you have any assistance? I'd like to help. I don't want you to be alone…" Allen showed sad expression to Lavi.

"I don't know if I can have one. Bookman is an observer, he must record all the history. After I succeed the Bookman's title, it's mean my name will become Bookman. Do you know if my name is a fake one?"

Allen shocked, "If it is a fake one, then Lavi is not Lavi?"

"I'm no one, I'm just Bookman Successor or a Bookman Junior. Actually, I had threw everything away just to become a Bookman. Family, friend, name, anything… since I've decided to become a Bookman Successor. But, when I read that book, 'Broken Doll', I started to chill out. I don't know the reason's why." Lavi explained to Allen.

Allen was worried and he began to ask, "In that case, can I keep calling you Lavi? Or, maybe we can work together, you work as a Bookman and I work as an Exorcist."

Lavi smiled, he patted Allen's head. "Why do you want to be with me so bad?"

"Because… I love you… I want to be with you, and I don't want you to be alone." Allen was blushing, then he hugged Lavi.

"Hey, hey. Allen…" Lavi tried to calm Allen.

Suddenly, Allen asked, "Lavi… do you love me?"

"Are you stupid? Of cour…" His speech was cut.

"That's enough both of you!!" a voice came out from a man that was standing in front of the entrance door. Allen shocked and quickly released Lavi.

They both surprised, it was Bookman that standing in front of the door. He seemed angry, "What do you think you're doing here?!"

"Wha…what!! Old man, how can you come back this fast?! Uwaah!!" Bookman hit him. Lavi was surprised, really surprised. He didn't know why his elder came back this fast.

"Stupid!!! I'm not departing yet!! Ahhem… what are you doing here? Hugging each other like before…" Said Bookman.

Allen tried to change the topic, "Eh… ah… that… um… anyway!! I want to ask you something, Bookman-san. Why did you must be alone to become a Bookman? Aren't you feel alone?"

Then Bookman explained, "It's easier to a Bookman to observe some history when he is alone, there's no need to feel anything and there's no need to make any relation with other people."

"Then, it's really like a puppet… umm, when Lavi become a Bookman, can I go together with him? I don't want to live him." He asked Bookman, begged a truth.

Bookman shook his head, then began to explain, "Allen Walker, I'm sorry to say this. But, it's a rule that Bookman can't have any attachment to someone. So, if you have any deeper relation with him more than just becomes a partner. Please, just forget it…"

Allen was angered, "What??! I don't want to!!! Why can't Lavi break the rule once?!? It's only to not become alone… Besides, Lavi was always smiling too. Nee Lavi? Am I right?"

"No, Bookman was right… I…" Lavi was trembling, he was unsure.

"Come on Lavi… you're always smiling…" Said Allen, trying to made Lavi sure.

"I… I'm not truly smiling… it was a fake smile… sorry Allen. I don't have any choice." Lavi's speech made Allen sad.

Suddenly, Allen cried. The tears were pouring out from his eyes. He was disappointed, "Baka Rabi!!! I don't know that you're such a fool!! Baka!!!"

After shouted crazily, Allen ran out from the room. Lavi tried to catch Allen but being stopped by Bookman.

"Why?! You even forbade me to comfort him?! Lavi was sad, he really wanted to comforting Allen.

"It's not necessary. Besides, it's more important to study and read some books."

"Unghh!! Okay, okay!! All I have to do are only study and read some books right!? I'll do it!!" Then, Lavi picked some books and read it. Just like Bookman advised him. He was very pissed off, and in his head, he still though about Allen.

Allen ran out as fast and as far as he can, suddenly he hit somebody when he arrived at the hall. He fell off.

"Ouch!! You… Bastard Moyashi!! Where do you keep your eye?!" Judging by the tone, surely it was Kanda Yuu the finest swordsman from The Black Order.

Allen knew it was Kanda, but he didn't say anything. He didn't stand up either, just quietly sat on the floor. He was still crying.

"Moyashi… you even lose your mouth aren't you?! Answer me!! Huuh?" Kanda stopped when he saw the tears on Allen's face. Then suddenly asked, "Um, ahh, what's wrong moyashi? U…um, did so…something happen?" he felt guilty.

"I…I… Uhhh…. Uwaaahh!!!" Allen started to cry loudly.

"Hey, hey!! Calm down!!" Kanda didn't know what to do. It was his first time to see Allen crying.

Then he helped Allen to stand up, then brought Allen to Allen's room. When they arrived, he opened the door. Then put Allen on the bed and closed the door. Still felt guilty, he didn't leave Allen alone.

Allen calmed down, but still quiet. Then because of the heavy composure, Yuu started the conversation, "Umm, hey… Moyashi… can you tell me what happen?"

Allen shook his head, then Yuu began to asked again, "It's okay… come on, tell me." _Oh, shit!! I don't know what to do… besides, if I leave Moyashi alone, I don't know what'll happen to him. He is in a bad mood and he seems very down…_

Felt Yuu's tenderness, Allen began to speak, "Umm, Yuu… actually, Lavi…"

"Don't call my first na… opps!! So…sorry, then… what happen with Lavi?"_ Oh, God…_ Allen began to tell what happen between him and Lavi, including what happen one week ago and the incident in the library.

"… It's like that and I don't know what to do. I'm disappointed…" said Allen, finishing his story.

Yuu nodded, "Hoo, so that's what happen… then why you don't leave him alone?"

"I can't!! I can't kill this feeling… I love him… but maybe he just played me. But…I…" Allen's face was turned red, it looks like that he was gonna cry.

"I… I understand!! Just don't cry okay?! Please… don't cry…" Yuu tried to calm Allen down.

Suddenly, Allen laughing cheerfully, "Hahaha, Yuu. You're funny, and you're kind too."

"Wha…what!! Don't joke with me!!" Yuu's face was blushing.

"It's true… if you're not kind then you wouldn't in this room and trying to comforting me, right?" said the white-haired boy, he was smiling like an angel.

"Shu..shut up!! So, you think that Lavi just played you?" Yuu asked Allen.

Allen nodded. Then Yuu said, "I don't think that Lavi cheated on you, he's being bordered by his dream."

"Maybe it's like that… but… still, I don't understand." Said Allen.

"Okay!! I've decided!! I'll help you!! I'll ask Lavi the reasons why and I have him explaining all he knows to me. When I tell you what did he say, will you stop giving out such dark aura? In the other words, just smile and back to that baka moyashi. Okay?" Yuu've decided.

"You really want to help me?" Asked Allen, he still didn't believe that Yuu would help him.

"I don't like you, but I even don't like that sad face of yours. I'll ask him tomorrow, so you must get some rest. Be patience okay?" He walked and then opened the door after seeing Allen nodded, after that he left.

_I still don't believe that Kanda will help me, he don't angry too when I calling him with his first name. I better get some rest just like Kanda said…_ Then, he slept just like Yuu said.

It was a morning when Allen got up from his bed, and because it was a spring, Allen felt warm. He stood up, then brushed his teeth. Then, he walked to the bathroom to have a bath there. After that, he ate some breakfast. He spent his entire day with his usual activities, like training, ate a bunch of food and walks in the garden to feel the warm breeze or went to the town to see what's new.

Until Yuu called him from behind, "Moyashi!! Where are you going?!"

"Aa, Yuu!! Good afternoon!!" Allen was smiling cheerfully. Making Yuu though that he completely forgot about yesterday incidents.

"Don't call me by my first name!! Ahhem!! I want to talk with Lavi now, so don't wander around. Just wait in your room and sit in your bed properly, after I finished I will come to your room. Understand?" Yuu asked Allen properly.

Then, Yuu left heading to the Bookman's Library after seeing Allen nodded. He opened the door and he saw Lavi was sleeping there, he was alone and Bookman wasn't there. After that, he picked some thick books. Then walked and stopped right besides Lavi, he stared at Lavi's face first. Looks like that Lavi was reading some books until daybreak. He waited for some minutes and Lavi still didn't wake up. He placed the books right above Lavi's head then dropped it. Yuu heard Lavi's loud voice, he screamed painfully then suddenly stood up. Lavi opened his eyes and see that Yuu was standing in front of him.

"Owww, Yuu-chan. What are you doing? It hurts…" Said the redhead while scrubbing his face that has been turned red because of the thick book.

Yuu didn't say any single thing and he was very quiet.

Lavi smiled and began to speak, "Nee, Yuu-chan. You don't have to wake me up by dropping that thick book right? Just wake me up with your tender voice, hehe!!"

Suddenly Yuu took out his Mugen, made Lavi stand back. "Explain everything to me if you don't want to be cut by my Mugen."

Cold sweat came out from Lavi's body, "Wha…what do you mean by that?"

"Moyashi was crying all night, he seemed down too. When I asked him, he told me everything. I listened to him and I pissed off by you too!!" Yuu placed Mugen right in front of Lavi's face, ready to pierce it.

"You asked Allen? Whoa, you're such a good friend aren't you? So, what do you want me to explain?" Lavi smiled, replied to Yuu.

Yuu took back his Mugen then began to speak, "Stop show your fake smile, you baka rabi… I'll ask you straight. Do you love Moyashi? One thing, you better be honest."

"I love him. But I can't attach to him. So, I better leave him. Is that a good answer?"

"I don't care if you can't attach to him, but can't you just break the rule? Just one rules, and thinks about other's feeling. If you can't do that to everyone than just do that to one person!! He has never been very gloomy like this, you know?! And you just said that you don't want to be alone." Said Yuu with angry tone.

Lavi shook his head, "But, it can't be helped. That old man will not agree if I have any relation with anyone."

"To be honest, I like him too and I was waiting to take him from you. But, he always talks about you. So I think that I'll give up on him, but you make him cry like that."

"If you want him then just take him, it helps me." Lavi smiled again then began to pick up some books to put it to its shelf.

"Hahh, are you stupid? He loves you to death, he always thinks about you. Do you know that he wasn't eating his food properly like usual and he even didn't make the bowl empty like always today?" Yuu explained what happened with Allen.

Lavi shocked with Yuu's knowledge, "Umm, sorry to bother. But, how did you know about that too?"

Yuu smiled like a genius, "I always beside him even he didn't notice." _Hm, this is an easy task… he was completely fooled by it. I was just asking the cooker and put some lies to this story and look at this foolish rabbit that pretending to not care even if he is very curious about it. His face even shows that he's going to cry if I really want to go after Moyashi, just a little more then he'll lose._

"But… I…" Lavi was unsure, plus he was really afraid that Yuu would take Allen from him but he pretends not.

The swordsman finally gave his final blow, "I'll ask you again… Do you love him? Don't you want to be with him, make sure that no one will disturb him? Don't you even want to feel his soft, white skinned, slim body? I want to if I become you and I'll do it if you said that you don't care about him anymore, he's waiting on his room though."

Lavi's face was turning red, he was angry, "Stop right there!! Don't even think that you can take Allen from me! Damn with that old man!! I'll become a Bookman and I'll have an attachment with Allen!! I don't care about it anymore!! I'll never leave him anymore!!!"

"If you think like that, then I'll give up on him. So, go to his room and talk to him. Make sure that you do something-you-know with him, and don't forget to lock the door." _I got him… now I can have a peaceful day here_. Yuu didn't show any expression to Lavi.

"You don't have to tell me to do something-you-know, because I'll do it to him right after I go to his room. I can't imagine him to do it with someone else, so don't even think to touch him. Then, see you Yuu-chan." Lavi smiled cheerfully and wave his hand to Yuu while opened the door and rushing to Allen's room.

"I don't think that he was this stupid. Ahh, maybe I'll go to the training room. I'll be able to train properly there…" Then Yuu walked to the training room, he left the Bookman's Library.

"Hmm, Yuu sure is taking a long time there. I wonder what they are talking about…" Allen was wondered, then laid on his bed.

"Allen!!!" Lavi opened the unlocked room of Allen's.

The younger boy jumped out from his bed and sit on it, he shocked to see Lavi came to his room. "La… Lavi… what are you doing here? I think that Yuu will come here after speaking with you."

"Allen, do you want me?" Lavi asked Allen gently, his face was serious but gentle.

"I think I want you… but, aren't you can't have any attach…" Allen speech was being cut.

Lavi kissed him, mouth to mouth. Then pulled back, "Don't say anything, actually I don't want Yuu to come here. So, I think before anyone does it I'll do it first."

"What do you mean?!" Allen confused by Lavi's action.

"I want you to be mine. Nee, Moyashi-chan… can I do it?" Lavi asked with pleading eyes.

Allen didn't answer and he kissed Lavi instead. Then he whispered in his kiss, "I don't know what you mean. But, I'll be glad to be yours, so you'll not alone anymore."

They kissed again, with a passionate kiss of course. A string of saliva was shown when they sliding kiss, they slid it again. One kiss slid into two, and then two kisses slid into three, then became four, five and the last was six. They were out of breath and then tried to breathe properly. They kissed each other again.

After being satisfied with Allen's soft mouth, the older boy headed to Allen's neck. He kissed it softly then sucked it, made Allen moaned. "Nnnhh, Lavi… ahhh…"

Then Lavi untied his coat's button then untied Allen's coat, they were half-naked now. Lavi licked Allen's body, all over it. Allen's body wet because of the saliva from Lavi's mouth.

"Nee, Allen… how do you want me to do it?" Said Lavi, pointing to Allen's nipple.

"Both with your hand and mouth, maybe?" Allen's face turned red when he answered the older boy question.

Lavi grinned, "Oww, you such a naughty boy Allen."

"Not as naughty as you, Lavi. Akhh!! Ohhh…" Lavi sucked his left nipple and pinch his right nipple.

"I love you Allen, really love you… I will never leave you anymore…" Said the redhead, whispered at the younger boy's ear, then licked the ear.

Allen moaned, he moaned louder when Lavi pinch his nipple again while licking his ear.

After that, Lavi's hand was touching Allen's trousers. He tried to open it.

"Allen-kun!! It's me Lenalee!!" Suddenly, there was a voice came out from the door.

"What?! Lenalee?! What does she want to do here?" Lavi pulled back his hand from Allen's trousers and looked back to the door.

"Le…Lenalee, what's wrong?" Allen asked the beautiful Chinese girl that stand outside.

"Allen!! I'm opening the door!" She opened the door then suddenly quiet while seeing Lavi was in the top of Allen, half-naked. "Wha…what are you doing? A…hahaha…haha."

Suddenly Allen laughed too, "Hahahaha…hahaha. Umm, Lenalee… what do you want?"

"You said that you wanted to try the cake that I've bake. So… I'm really impatience and… I'm rushing to your room. But… when I opened it… um… hahahaha." Lenalee was a bit shock, but trying to speak some conversation.

Lavi laughed, "Hahaha…haha."

"Hahahaha, umm… I… I'm sorry to disturb you!!! Ha…have fun, see you then!" Lenalee rushed, she closed the door.

"Lavi… why don't you lock the door?" Allen asked Lavi, he was smiling.

"I think I've locked it up…" Lavi tried to explain.

"Now that someone sees me do this thing… I'm not in the mood anymore…" Allen still smiling, but it was not a gentle smile. It was an angered smile.

Lavi gulped, "I'm sorry then… but, are you sure that you don't want to continue?"

Allen sat on the bed, pulled Lavi, "Of course not… I'm not in the mood. But, if I want to do it… I'll tell you immediately."

"O…okay. Umm, why don't we chase Lenalee? I had a bad feeling." Said Lavi, he took his coat and then wore it properly.

Allen took his coat that were laid on the floor and wore it, he agreed, "You're right… and actually, I'm hungry. So let's head to the cafeteria after chased Lenalee, I wanted to try her cake too."

Lavi patted Allen's head then kissed his forehead, "Let's go then." Lavi smiled.

Allen was holding Lavi's hand and his hand being held back by Lavi. They headed out then tried to chase Lenalee, who was in her own room, still shocked of what just happen.

Yuu saw them, he knew what happen, _Hahh, that's because both of you are not listen to others. I've told them to lock the door… Hahh, stupid…_

At least, the problem between them was solved. They had made their decision and they hoped that they'd be together forever…

**A/N: It's over… I hope that this second chapter of the broken puppet was better than the first chapter, especially with the grammar… Thanks 4 reading…**

**RnR please, I LOVE REVIEW, I LOVE YOU!!**


End file.
